Come Back Home
by Laine7727
Summary: I tried to dismiss you from my life, but I can’t. I keep coming back to needing you.


This is a one-shot song fic based on the song _Where'd You Go_ by Fort Minor. It's from Sam's POV from the pilot to their meeting in _Shadow_. I changed the pronoun in the beginning of the second verse from "she" to "he" because it fits better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or _Where'd You Go._

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
_

Dean came and picked me up at Stanford yesterday. Apparently Dad has gone missing while working on a case and Dean is pretty worried about him. It's been so long since I've seen Dean it seems like forever. He looks good though, no new major scars or injuries and that's always a good thing.

_He said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"  
_

Jessica's dead and Dad is missing. Where the hell did I go wrong? I kept Jessica away from all the pain and anguish of the supernatural and it still got her. Maybe that's what I did wrong - not telling her. Man, I could use Dad's advice. He and I may not have the greatest, closest relationship but I still love and trust him more than I could ever imagine. I need to find him. Why did he go? Why didn't he tell us he was going? The bastard! He just left and didn't tell Dean where or why or when he would be back. Dean never should have let him go off hunting alone. Isn't that what Dad always taught us? Stand together and watch each others' back.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

Shit, Dad, I need you. Don't you understand that? You're the only one who knows how I feel and I need you. I don't know how much longer I can go on not knowing if you're ok. If you're alive or not. Are you alive? Are you healthy? Are you protecting yourself? Just call me Dad. All you have to do is call us and tell us that you're ok. I call your cell phone just to hear your voice on the away message. How messed up is that? A 22-year-old man calling his dad just to make sure he's ok. I'm starting to get visions - blinding nightmares of pain and death. I saw one of our old house. Dean and I are heading there now. I can tell he's in pain, tormenting himself about goin' back home. I can't say I blame him. I'm not really looking forward to this myself.

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"  
_

You selfish bastard! Dean called you, begging you to come. He needed you and you pretty much told him to fuck off. You can't get off your high-horse long enough to come to your old home and tell your eldest that it would be ok. You know what? We don't need you anymore you sick fuck and I seem to have some underlining anger aimed toward you. I tried to kill Dean. I shot him point-blank in the chest with a shotgun full of rock salt. Tried to shoot him with a handgun but luckily he didn't load it. We don't need you.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

Because of you Dean was almost killed in fucking Nowheresville, Indiana, population 50. Because of your fucking phone call asking us to check out the missing couples Dean was almost sacrificed to a tree-huggin' hippie Norse god. You mean nothing to me anymore Dad. I tried to find you and Dean almost died, well fuck you. You don't exist anymore. If you don't want us looking for you, fine! Rot in hell for all I care.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...  
_

I don't know what to do anymore, Dad. Dean came so close to dying it's just not even funny. Electrocution - what a way to go. Again, you didn't do anything. Are you that selfish to not call to make sure your boy was alive? I know I told you not to call, but if I received a message saying my son was dying from heart failure I would have made damn sure to call him and at least talk to him. Dean has done nothing but serve you his whole life and you send him nothing but "fuck you" every time he calls you. Dammit Dad, don't you realize how much that man needs you? Why can't you see it? He follows your every command and demonstrates your every wish but all you ever do it bark orders at him with out even so much as a "thank you". You know what, Dad. I don't care anymore if you call because I won't be there to answer it.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..._

Dean called you for help, are you going to come? Be surprised 'cause I vote "no". Of course you won't come because it doesn't fit your little schedule. Meg is working to catch us and you're just going to leave us hanging aren't you, you selfish son-of-a-bitch? In a way, I hope you don't come. It will be easier to hate you that way.

Well, look at that. You didn't show up. Dean and I get tied up, beaten, kissed by the wicked bitch of the west and thank God you didn't show. We should have known it was a trap. Why wouldn't it be? Everything else in our life is. God I miss you. So much it hurts. I need you, man. More than I'd like to admit. I tried to dismiss you from my life, but I can't. I keep coming back to needing you. More and more it seems. It will all be better when I see you. Hug you, hold you in my arms and know that you're alright. I need you, Dad.

"Hey boys."

**_Daddy?_**

Please Review. _  
_


End file.
